Fifty Themes: LuffyxNami
by Bobblecute
Summary: Fifty different sentences, each a different theme, describing the relationship and life of Nami and Luffy.


**Disclaimer: I shall never own One Piece, I'm not qualified enough for it.**

Author's note: I've always wanted to do a story like this and when I realized that the One Piece section didn't have a fifty themes(or I just couldn't find it), I decided to take one of my favorite pairings, LuffyxNami for those who didn't read the title, and write one up. Also, this is my first time posting a story on ff so if there are any mistakes, I apologize.

Now, without further ado, let the fanfic begin!

**

* * *

**

**Fifty Themes: LuffyXNami**

#1 Motion

The motion of his arm winding its way around her body made her heart beat fast.

#2 Cool

Nami tried desperately to keep her cool, but when Luffy shoved straws up his nose, she lost it.

#3 Young

It's such a small thing, standing in front of a mirror with him, but she just can't believe how young he looks compared to her.

#4 Last

The first thought that popped into her head when Arlong Park was destroyed was "Thank you"; her last was "Thank you so much"

#5 Wrong

It wasn't right, it just wasn't; nobody should suffer alone like she had.

#6 Gentle

Nami was extremely cautious when she cut Luffy's hair; she'd always make him sit still, before she gently raked her fingers through his hair.

#7 One

He remembers the first time she'd given him one of her rare smiles and how it made him want to dance with joy.

#8 Thousand

She remembers the thousands of smiles he's given her and wishes that she could smile like that too.

#9 King

When Luffy declared that he'd find the island of meat and become its king, Nami gave him a swift whack on the head and said "Over my dead body!"

#10 Learn

When Luffy asked her what it was like to have an education, Nami's first reaction was shock; "You shouldn't ask what, you should ask how!"

#11 Blur

She was old, her memory blurry and her hands wrinkled, but as long as he was still alive she could withstand her slowly crumbling body.

#12 Wait

"Luffy be patient, this is child-birth; not treasure hunting."

#13 Change

"Nami, have any spare change?" Whack "Sowby, Nwami."

#14 Command

He'd told her to stay on the ship, but every scream of pain made her curl into a tighter ball of worry.

#15 Hold

She held the baby to her chest and wondered when its father would return.

#16 Need

Nami would never admit it, but she admired Luffy; he never needed to feel pain, or sorrow, or loneliness before he decided to do something. (He only needed blind faith and his nakama.)

#17 Vision

Like a vision from the past, Luffy's hat landed on the crown of her head. (Damn right! Of course I'll help you, Nami!)

#18 Attention

Like a needy child he pulled on her sleeve, "Nami...I don't know the way back to the docks."

#19 Soul

She didn't know why, but one day she asked about his mother. _She's passed on to the_ _next_ _life, but don't mourn for her, she wanted people to celebrate her life for what it was._

#20 Picture

Luffy often didn't remember the small moments of life, but the image of Nami smiling at the rising sun is permanently burned into his memory.

#21 Fool

He lacks judgment, sense, and tact, so why does she love him? ("Nami, Nami! Come look at the crab I found! Isn't it cool?" sigh "It sure is Luffy, it sure is.")

#22 Mad

Watching him make faces at the tri-colored fish that passed underneath the clear, blue water, Nami thought 'He's got to be mad as a hatter'

#23 Child

He waved a Belli in front of her face, watched as her eyes light up, sweat dropped and thought to himself 'Nami is such a child for money…'

#24 Now

She'd fall back into the "Then" and he'd pull her back into the "Now"

#25 Shadow

She once asked him what it was like to lose his shadow; he was thoughtful for a second, before he replied, "Instead of asking what, ask how."

#26 Goodbye

He sat in front of his Mother's grave and thought 'Don't worry Kaa-san; I'll be back before you now it.'

#27 Hide

He moved his hands from in front of his face and said "Peek-a-Boo! I see you Luffy Jr."

#28 Fortune

"Yes Luffy, the tattoo of an orange and a pinwheel on my shoulder is good luck."

#29 Safe

Freed from Arlong, heading into the future with nakama she trusted, Nami felt invulnerable.

#30 Ghost

Like a demon, the apparition of her past threatened to reach out and strangle her.

#31 Book

It made no sense; Luffy and book don't even belong in the same sentence together; yet there he was reading chapter 5 of A Venture into Piracy: an Idiot's Guide to Pillaging, Looting, and General Back Stabbing.

#32 Eye

They'd lay awake some nights, stare at the ceiling, and wonder 'Where in Davy Jones's locker was Sanji's other eye?'

#33 Never

There was something she could always rely on, something that made her heart warm; Luffy would never give up on an adventure, not even if he angered half-naked gods and made himself the enemy of the entire world government, he would always be a small child waiting for the next exciting journey to begin.

#34 Sing

"Drunk, drunk, drunk off our rumps……"

(No one ever bothered to tell them what sanity was or that they should make sense.)

#35 Sudden

The sudden stop of her heart made his knees weak.

#36 Stop

"Never stop, follow the Grand Line to the end!"

#37 Time

One of Nami's greatest fears was getting old, old, old, but thanks to Luffy's never ending enthusiasm, she'd feel young, young, young forever.

#38 Wash

"Luffy, dear, when was the last time you took a bath?"

#39 Turn

Slowly but surely, he was remaking her.

#40 History

She smiled at the children, the wrinkles around her eyes the only indication of her real age, and said "There once was a man named Monkey D. Luffy…"

#41 Power

Luffy had way too much energy; if they kept arm-wresting she'd lose the feeling in her fingers for weeks.

#42 Brother

"C'mon, Luffy Jr., smile for Uncle Usopp!"

#43 God

"Oh, god, please don't them him die."

#44 Wall

Luffy, not caring that a wall separated the hot springs for a reason, stood before her in all of his manly glory.

#45 Naked

Nami didn't know why, but she found the naked skin of Luffy's ankles to be irresistible.

#46 Drive

He couldn't take it anymore, Nami was taking forever to draw her latest map, so he took her the shoulder and said, "Come on Nami, let's get-up-and-go!"

#47 Harm

"Nami, can I give you a good night kiss?" Slam "Acwk, Nwami, Mwy wips awre stwuck in twhe dwoor!" (Ack, Nami, my lips are stuck in the door!)

#48 Precious

Nami giggled at Luffy; Sanji's beloved china set was to refined for the captain, yet he still insisted on eating with his best manners, obviously trying impress her, which just made him look gawky and awkward.

("Luffy, I don't care. Eat how you want.")

#49 Hungry

The only time Monkey D. Luffy refused to eat dinner was when his mother died; in fact, he didn't eat for an entire three days, but when Ace told him that his mother had starved for nearly a lifetime, he ate almost everything in the kitchen.

("But, Ace, if she was starving for so long, wouldn't she have died sooner?" "I never said she starved physically, Luffy.")

#50 Believe

She didn't believe in anything; not innocence, (I will become the next pirate king!) nor hope, (NAMI, YOU ARE MY NAKAMA!!!!) not even trust, (Don't worry Nami, I'll carry you to the top of that rock.), but she did know and was all the better for it.

* * *

Recap Author's note: Hey guys! Hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at writing something presentable. For those of you who really enjoyed my story, leaving a review with construstive critisim or praise (Flamers will be ignored) would be greatly appreciated! 

Yours Truly,

Kani-Swan


End file.
